RewindChangePlay!
by Silver-Black15
Summary: How different would Teen Wolf be if Cora would have been there since episode 1? How would Derek be different? How would relationships be different? Would things be changed for better or worse? There will be a few changes from the show. Sorry if the summary is bad but please give the story a chance. Rated T to be safe. As far as pairings you have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N~ Thanks for reading this and I hope you all like it and will leave a review. Thanks for the time and I hope you like the story. Please keep in mind this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so if it isn't great now I hope it will get better.

Disclaimer~ Don't own Teen Wolf. Or anything else mentioned in here besides the plot.

* * *

"Dad! Mom! Uncle Peter! Joseph! Laura! Erek! Cora!" Derek yelled as he saw our house burning in the night. I tried yelling back to let him know he wasn't the only one alive, but I couldn't move. My vision was a haze and my voice barely audible to my own sensitive ears. How could this have happened?

"Derek!" in the haze I saw another figure walking towards my older brother. It sounded like Laura, the oldest one of us. The haze was becoming more and more evident. I could barely see anything through the obscurity, but I managed to make out Derek holding Laura back from our home that was ablaze. Before losing complete consciousness I tried to let out at least one last howl. I think it worked because I remember two figures running in my direction before I finally gave into the darkness.

**_Point Of View Change- Derek_**

"Laura stop! Stop! I can't let you go, too!" I yelled at my older sister Laura as she tried to go into the blaze, hoping to find a survivor. I couldn't let her go and risk losing what seemed to be all I had left. Both of us heard the sirens coming, but there was no point. Everyone was gone. Laura and I were really the last Hales left. Suddenly, Laura stopped struggling. I let her go because I heard the same thing she did.

"Derek," Laura breathed.

"I heard it, too. Who could it be? Everyone was in the house!" I asked her before either one of us went to look. For all we knew it could be trap set up by the same ones that lit our house on fire.

"Cora! Yes it has to be! I remember now. After you left, mom she needed something and Cora said she would go. I left for a run with her but then we went our separate ways and that's why she isn't with me. That's it! Come on Derek, I know it's her, I know it!" Laura yelled as she ran in the direction. I was frozen, but then I acted quickly and ran with her. When I stopped beside Laura I saw Cora there, laying on the ground, clearly unconscious. The sirens were getting closer and we had to get Cora out of here. If her wounds started to heal in a hospital, there was no telling what could happen. "Derek, get Cora! I will take care of things here. When she is okay call me, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "Alright, go!" She told me again.

"But Laura how can I leave you alone after this?" I had no idea what to do. Mom was always so level headed, and now she was gone. I didn't know what to do.

"Listen to me Derek, this is for the best! I will take care of things. When Cora is okay or it is at least safe for her to be at the hospital without raising suspicion, then we will be reunited until then, we have our phones," Laura's voice was steady and when I looked up I noticed the change. She was so sure of herself and her commands. I watched her eyes in surprise. My sister's eyes are now the dark red of an alpha, and I knew that I had to do as she said.

"Alright," was my only response as I lifted Cora bridal style and got her away. But not before I warned Laura, "Please be careful. Cora and I, we need our big sister… our alpha."

Her eyes held understanding. This is the sister I love. The reason she is the alpha. "I know, now go! Besides, look at Cora, she is already starting to heal. I will meet you soon."

I did as I was told and got farther away from the fire and further into the woods, waiting for my sister to wake up.

**_The Next Day; Cora's Point Of View_**

I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning. I also noticed that the house was no longer in view. I was deeper in our family's property. Someone must have heard me, but who? I turned my head and saw my brother, Derek.

"Derek? Derek, wake up. Come on, Der." I shook him and heard my voice was back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Cora, thank God!" he said hugging me.

I hugged him back and asked, "Where's Laura?"

We broke apart and he told me the plan they had. They were smart. He also told me about Laura now being our alpha. Strange, but not unexpected, I guess. Derek pulled out his phone and called Laura. But as I listened, I noticed it went straight to voicemail. She must not be able to answer him without it looking bad. Not ten second passed when he got a call back telling us to meet her at the hospital. Although we were both pretty dirty, we could probably pass by without much of a problem. The hospital wasn't that far for us to run.

When we got to the entrance, Laura was immediately there. "Come on guys, we-we have to go and…" Laura looked away not able to continue I smelt the antiseptic as well as the usual hospital smells, along with salt water, tears.

"Laura," I stepped forward, hugging her while Derek just looked at us.

"We have to identify a few bodies, don't we?" Derek asked in his monotone voice that would become his new normal.

"It is a possibility, but first they want to check us out to make sure we are okay. Then, we have to talk to the law," she explained as she released me. I just looked up between my two older siblings and realized just then how much I missed my mom and at that moment. I felt so small.

"Do you kids need anything?" We instantly turned to see a nurse with a kind face. "If not, we can check you guys out and get you out of here soon." Hearing her attempts to soothe us only made my heart ache more, thinking of mom and dad and everyone. I tried holding back tears but I knew that even if I didn't let them fall, Derek and Laura would know.

"Let's go get this over with," I say, stepping towards the nurse. She smelled of sympathy and pain. The nurse led us back and explained we would be kept together. The staff did the typical test of checking oxygen, heat rate, blood pressure, and checked for concussions. Then they check for burns or something we may have missed. Nothing. They found us all perfectly fine physically, and said we were a lucky bunch, not being hurt at all. Lucky. If losing all your family to a house fire was lucky, then what would be unlucky?

The same nurse came back in and said the sheriff and his deputy were ready if we were. Looking from one to another we knew that we might as well get this over with. The nurse said if we needed anything, we should get her before stepping out of the examination room.

The sheriff and his deputy entered. Sheriff Anderson and Deputy Stilinski said that for this part, we would have to each be alone. I didn't want to be separated, but I understood, so one by one we were questioned. When it was said and done the two stayed a while longer to see about the others. Derek said he was going for a walk and he wanted to be alone, but he would be back soon.

"Derek, come on don't block us out. We are family and we should stay together," Laura said standing and walking over to him.

"I know Laura and I am not blocking anyone out I just... I need to be alone for a bit and clear my head I promise I will be back soon," he said facing us both before turning and walking down the hospital corridor. Both Laura and I watched him walk down. Some time passed, and Derek did come back, but something felt off. He seemed a bit better. Not a lot, but enough so that he didn't leave again. Laura and I smelled the salt water and noticed his eyes were a touch bloodshot. Then, the nurse came back in.

"Hey guys I know this must be really hard but we have news for you. Your uncle who was identified as Peter, he survived, but-" the nurse was interrupted by Derek.

"What? Uncle Peter, is he okay? Where is he?"

"Derek, let her finish!" hissed Laura.

"Well he is alive but I am sorry kids he is in a coma at the moment and from the burns it is unlikely he will survive," she said looking down and now we all stiffened. The smell of sympathy and some pity was mixing together. That was it our last possible hope was gone. "Now, they gave you three the all clear to go, but-"

"Thank you and don't worry, we have a friend who is going to call soon. They already said we can stay with them, but before we go, can we see him?Our uncle, I mean?" Laura asked standing up with Derek and me following in suit.

"Usually when a patient comes in with the injuries that your uncle has, I would say no. But, under the circumstances, I don't think the hospital can deny you the right. Follow me," she said leading us to the other end of the hallway. She pointed to the door and said we had twenty minutes before the doctor came in to decide what to do next. Nodding, Laura led the way in.

Looking at him was what put me over the edge and brought me to tears, but at that point, we all were. His face had bandages and he had tubes going in from all parts of him. None of us had ever seen a family member in the hospital, much less like this. Our people would heal in a matter of minutes, or hours if the injury was bad enough. We weren't meant to have tubes coming in and out of us like fragile humans.

"Uncle Peter," I breathed out. Derek put his arm around my shoulders and Laura just stood there with a hand over her mouth.

"Laura, come on. We can't do anything else here. Look at Cora. She has been through enough, already." Derek has always been a protective brother, and if things would different I would probably argue and say I was fine and not to baby me. But not today no because there is only so much each of us can take.

"You're right. Let's go. Goodbye Uncle Peter, we love you." Laura said as she turned and walked out. Derek left after saying his goodbye. I told him to give me a second. I walked over to the bed and kissed Uncle Peter's cheek that wasn't covered, wishing him the best. Walking out of the room I closed the door behind and heard Laura.

"Yes, we leave. It's the best thing. We can't stay here! Especially not with them!"

"Fine let's go," was all Derek said.

"Where?" I asked joining them.

"Chicago, but ultimately New York," Laura told me, and with that we finished our business at the hospital. A week later we told the cops we had a family friend that currently resided in Chicago. They wished us luck but didn't try to stop us. No bags, nothing. Just us three Hale siblings.

_**Years Later**_

"Derek, we have to! Laura hasn't called or anything, and it has been almost a week! Every time I call it goes straight to voicemail and that isn't Laura!" I yelled at him in our two bedroom apartment. These past years have been hard, but we have managed. Our residence was currently New York, but Laura went back to Beacon Hills a week ago, saying she had business. Neither one of us questioned her about it, and Derek didn't want to go back, but we had to something. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"No Cora. We have no business there," Was his response. Derek had definitely changed. Of course we were as close as can be now, but Derek isn't that same kid that smiled and laughed. Now he had a scowl on his face at all times, and I can't even remember the last time I heard him laugh a genuine laugh.

"Fine. I will go alone, and you can stay here alone!" I spat going into Laura and I's room and getting a bag to fill.

"Cora, don't leave me."

"Then come with me, Derek."

"Cora, please understand."

"Derek I know you aren't okay with Beacon Hills, but we have to go back. I have this feeling. Instincts. Mom always said to follow our instincts, remember?" I say, looking at him.

"Alright." Was his final word. It was then that I realized, we were really going back to the small town of Beacon Hills, California. Home.

* * *

A/N~ Thank you all for reading I hoped you liked it and will stick around for the rest of this story. Also I hope you leave a review. Well until next time. But before I go I would love to give a big thank you to my awesome beta, DerekHaleHeart. They are helping to make the story the best it can possibly be and I am so grateful for that.


	2. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

_A/N~ _Well let me say thank you to all you who are reading this story and I am glad you all like it! Again a huge thank you to my amazing Beta DerekHaleHeart! Also thank you to all of you who are reading, review, alerting, and etc. Without further adu here you go.

Disclaimer~ I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Wolf Moon_

"Well, this place hasn't changed," I said, getting out of Derek's brand new black Camaro. He had bought it in New York before we got here. We stopped for gas just outside of town, but I could already see it. I was going to bring my sunglasses up until I noticed it was so bright.

"Right. Well, something has changed," Derek said stepping out and opening the gas tank.

"I didn't mean it that way. And uh, let me ask again, why the Camaro?" I asked as he was finishing up.

"We needed something better hidden than a couple of kids running into town on foot from all the way across the country," He answered putting the pump back into place.

"So, you get a Camaro, because _that_ won't raise eyebrows," I confirmed sarcastically, walking with him inside the gas station. The place was small and your typical side of the road gas station. As Derek went and paid for the fill up, I stayed back, just watching and using my senses before going back to where we learned it all.

Derek did a quick nod over to me and I noticed then we must look like a couple of touble making kids. My brother had on dark jeans with a black v-neck, leather jacket, and aviator sunglasses. I had dark jeans too with a black shirt and my own black jacket with my black sunglasses. I smelled the apprehension and fear mixed with the car smells and other normal gas station smells. Realizing these smells I looked over to my brother with a smirk and he mirrored the gesture. Getting back into the Camaro, Derek took off his glasses and look to me before pulling out.

"Are you still sure about this Cor? I mean, Laura might already be back in New York."

"No, we are already this close, so we might as well go into town. And besides, she would have called or texted by now."

With that, he put his sunglasses back on and took off. I smelled a mixture of emotions on Derek. He had a pungent scent of apprehension, anger, and maybe even guilt. We found out long ago what the ultimate cause of the fire was. That caused a rift among us because Laura wasn't exactly big on accepting that is wasn't Derek's fault. That he was used. She became cold and distance. This, in form, made us all sort of closed off from each other, except for Derek and I. We continued to become close because I didn't blame Derek.

I was eleven when the fire happened, but even then I didn't trust Kate. She had a scent to her that was always off and I never could pinpoint exactly what it was. There was another reason that I became close to Derek. It was because I needed someone. At eleven, being left so alone, I tried to cling onto something or someone from our past. Laura was always out somewhere. She always seemed so cold to our brother without realizing it. It really did hurt, because Derek and I are closer in age and he has always been, and continues to be my protective big brother.

"What are you thinking about Cora?" he asked out of nowhere as I noticed that we had finally entered Beacon Hills.

"Nothing, uh, don't worry about it." I mumbled quietly. "So where do we go, now that we are here?" I asked looking out the window taking in all the sites. The only change that I notice is that there have been a few more houses built. Structurally, the town is surrounded by the forest. One part of me is happy to see that there has not been a big change, but another almost wishes that everything could be different, including the fact that the fire happened nearly six years ago.

"Please, you are thinking of something. Don't give me the bullshit. As far as where we go now…I'm thinking you know the answer." Derek said this with his stony expression and never taking his eyes of the road. I looked down at the ground, trying to hold in tears. "Derek, I don't know if I can-" I paused when I heard something in the woods. I noticed that we were near the police station. I was listening intently to someone talking on the phone about something that seemed important. Derek drove a little further, and then parked somewhere that was semi inconspicuous, and we both started to listen.

"Yes sir that is right. A body of a young girl, most likely was in her 20's." the man said into the phone.

"How are the two joggers that found it taking it?" the one on the other end continued.

"Well the younger one is a little spooked, but the older one seems to be fine."

"That's good. What I need to know is who did it, and why.."

"Does that mean you think we actually have a killer on our hands and not some random animal attack, Sheriff?"

"Richard, if I am being honest with you, I don't know what to think. At least not until we find the other half of that body."

"I still can't understand how there can only be half of a body."

"We'll figure it out. Get all the men on this case to find the other half tonight. The police of the state may need to be alerted as an added safety measure."

"Alright Sheriff Stilinski. I'll be in the search party tonight," there was then a click of the phone and both Derek and I heard the man in the station let out a sigh. Derek started the engine and began to drive again. Both of us were in shock because that forest was our home for so many years and never had either of us seen any animal attack a human in such a way. It had to be another human, or… but no, that isn't possible unless it was an Omega. Even then, if Laura was still here, she would have stopped it.

"We should go to our home before they go out on a search tonight," I stated as I saw Derek driving throughout town almost as if he wanted to see if there were any significant changes made to our old home.

"Maybe," was his only response. He did a quick turn into a trail that only our pack knew about and continued driving. I knew that he was thinking the same thing I was. He parked the car in a hidden part of the trail and got out. I followed his lead as we began our hike back into Hale property.

Once we were deep enough, we ran the rest of the way, getting us to our old home in a matter of minutes. Seeing what was left of our home seemed to take my breath away, and not in a good way. It was sad to see the Hale manor, so big and beautiful, and full of life, happiness, and love to be broken and destroyed. If I was taking this hard, I could only imagine Derek's feelings. His eyes didn't leave the house, and I noticed that for once, he was letting his emotions show. In a word, he was heartbroken. I slowly made my way over to him. Although Derek is still older and taller at the moment, he seemed like a small child that needed comfort. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stiffened, as if he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"Der…" he turned and looked me in the eyes with those eyes of his that revealed so much emotion if you knew what to look for.

"Save it, Cora. We are here to look for Laura, and that is it. So come on, let's start before it gets any later," with that he turned but then he look over to the side of the house. We both caught an unpleasant scent. I sniffed a couple of times, trying to distinguish the aroma. It was blood. I crinkled my nose at the salty, metallic fragrance.

"Why would there be fresh blood here? I mean no one has lived here since us." I asked Derek who was still staring at that side of the house.

"Block out all other scents, Cora. Focus on that area and you will realize the answer to your question," he replied in a hollow voice. I was so confused as to what was going on but I did as he instructed.

I stayed focused on that spot. After what could have been an eternity, I realized what was going on, and what the other smell was. Laura and death. But no, it couldn't be, because then that would mean that our sister, our alpha, was dead.

"Who did it?" I asked Derek, walking over to his side.

"I don't know who it was, but I do know that if Laura was killed by one of our kind, then there is a new alpha," Derek said looking at me.

A new alpha? Then Derek and I are the only ones left. Laura is dead just like mom and dad and…wait!

"Uncle Peter!" I suddenly said.

"What?" Derek asked looking at me with pure confusion.

"Uncle Peter, remember he survived the fire." I said excitedly. I might have been acting a little bit hopeful, but maybe if he recovered, we could continue living here with him.

"He was in a coma last time we saw him," Derek deadpanned.

"Well, maybe he recovered."

"Cora come on, don't be so fucking delusional. We should just leave and forget this."

"Derek there was a body found in these very woods, and it was Laura's, which means there is a new alpha on the loose. If a hunter caught a whiff of what is going on here, any wolf so much as passing through here is in danger. Maybe if Uncle Peter is recovered, we could face this problem head on and not cause a war." I said with hope. "We could live here again and I could go to Beacon Hills High and graduate, continuing the family tradition. We can finally come home." I say this, the whole while looking at my brother's expression. I heard Derek's heart had a few changes in pace during some parts, but ultimately, I could see it. He agreed.

"Fine. But first, let's just... Let's pay our respects." He whispered, full of emotion. "Tonight we will stay here. After all, we have stayed in worse."

With that discussion done, we paid respects to our fallen family and pack. I did cry, because there is only so much that can be taken in one day. It almost felt like the day of the fire all over again. Deciding to stay in the house, we went inside and memories came back. By the time we were both settled, it was nightfall and we could hear the search party in the distance. Besides that, we heard two heartbeats that were a significant distance to the rest of the search party

Distant voices of a young boy and the sheriff could be heard. As the search party left with one boy, the other one was still out there. I could hear his loud heartbeat from the house.

Then the rain began, and the house wasn't exactly the best shelter, so Derek and I ran as fast as possible to the Camaro to get out of it. After all, we could come and look in the morning.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up with a cramp in my neck from sleeping in the stupid car. "Derek, wake up." I said shaking him since his head was down on the wheel.

"What?" he said looking up with a yawn.

"It's morning. Can we at least go change our clothes somewhere?" I said, getting my bag from the back seat and pulling out everything I needed. Derek started up the car and we drove to a store's public bathroom while trying to remain unnoticed. Once that was done, we head over to the hospital.

"Hello can I help you?" the lady asked when we approached the desk. Derek was older so I let him do the talking.

"Yes actually we were wondering if you could give us information on our uncle." Derek said, using his usual politeness and allure when he wanted to get something.

"Sure thing, dear. I just need his name and I can tell you his room," she said looking up from the computer screen with a kind smile.

"Peter, Peter Hale." Derek told her, not batting an eye. She seemed to take a double take on us both. After that, her features changed, being filled with sympathy. Her scent reeked of it, too. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. She wrote all the information we needed on a piece of paper. My brother thanked her and we followed the instructions. Once at his door, we knocked with no answer, so we walked in. There was a man in a wheel chair with his back to us. I stepped forward.

"Uncle Peter it's us. Derek and Cora. We're so happy that you are alive and-" I gasped and my hand went to my mouth when I turned his chair and got sight of him for the first time. I looked away and it felt like all those years ago when we said goodbye, only this time, no big sister. His face was heavily scarred and he had no reactions at all to either of us. He simply wore a blank expression, not even blinking.

"He is comatose and the scarring is unfortunately permanent." Both of us looked at the voice that was at the door. A pretty red-headed nurse with a harsh expression was looking at us. She reeked of something that I couldn't quite figure out, but it was familiar. At this point, Derek had his hand on my shoulder, gesturing that it was time for us to leave.

"Come back and visit. Your uncle appreciates it, I am sure." She said as we walked out and she closed the door behind her.

Without another word, Derek and I walked out of the hospital and went to his car. He drove back to the woods as we began our own search. When we were about where the search party was last night, Derek picked something up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An inhaler," he answered putting it in his jacket pocket.

Then we heard the same voices of two boys from last night. What we heard was unnerving, and it was twisting our insides. When the boy mentioned the full moon being so near I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. The inhaler Derek found must belong to that kid that is on the ground. Before I knew what was going on Derek decided to show himself and I followed before they turned around.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property," Derek told the duo as he stepped forward. I noticed something strange as I walked forward. I couldn't say the exact cause but something caused Derek to stiffen for a millisecond.

"Sorry guys we didn't know," the one on left with the navy blue shirt began.

"Yeah we were just looking for something but…" the other one continued.

"But what? Didn't you hear? Private property." I said, causing Derek to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Forget it." He ended.

That's when Derek tossed the kid his inhaler. Both Derek and I noticed the quick reflexes. At this point my own heart began to beat a little faster. As the boy looked down at inhaler Derek and I turned to look at each other with a nod, and left the two.

Hearing as the boy with the navy blue shirt explained who we are to the other one, "Dude that was Derek and Cora Hale. You remember right he is only like a few years older than us and his sister is like our age."

That conversation went on as the kid explained about the fire. Easy to forget something that doesn't happen to you.

"Derek that kid he…you don't think this new alpha bit him do you?" I asked trembling at the thought.

"I'm not going to lie. Yes, I do think that he was bitten."

"What do we do? I mean, we can't risk it."

"We will have to watch him, especially Friday because I have a feeling that this alpha isn't as docile as Laura, and he has plans for this kid. Besides, your first full moon is always dangerous. That kid won't have any control."

For that night we felt safe enough to stay in the house. But the strangest thing happened at about 2:30am. A fog rolled in. I noticed because I had to get up and use the restroom. I thought of waking Derek but decided against it and that was when I heard something in a far, far distance. It was the same kid as yesterday that was looking for his inhaler. There was also a loud growl, and that made me go back in the house. Derek heard me and asked what was wrong. I told him nothing was wrong.

Later in the morning, I told Derek what I had heard.

"We are going to have to be careful. This kid, he is going to have to be watched."

"Well he must go to Beacon Hills High School, so we could watch from the woods." I suggested.

"For now that will work. Until we have a better plan." Derek agreed.

Everything seemed normal with the boy at school... until they played their lacrosse scrimmage. The kid stepped out on the field and he was the star of the game, and it was obvious that wasn't the norm. He didn't seem like the jock type.

In the distance there was talk of some party tonight. When walking back Derek and I confirmed that we would be going to crash the party tonight, because if that kid showed up and he did something stupid, well, we couldn't risk it.

At the party the music was playing and alcohol was being handed out every which way. Taking our stand by a fire, Derek saw the kid walking in with some girl. The dog behind us began to bark. Derek smirked and looked back to shut the dog up. I never lost sight of the kid, though. When he looked over both Derek and I took a quick leap in the crowd and the kid tried to follow us.

The whole night was like watching some bad teen movie with the music, dancing, drinking, and all around stupidity.

"Pff," I huffed out.

"What? Tired? Or jealous that you aren't down there?" Derek asked with a smirk, looking at me. I was dumbstruck.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, giving him a glare and an eye roll that only us Hales knew how to do.

"Well, you never really got to live, or are getting to live out these years when you are supposed to be having fun. I guess I apologize for that. Laura and I got to, but not you, Cora," Derek said looking away.

"Don't worry about it. Not like this looks all that fun I mean at least one kid is going to end up making a huge mistake, be it having drunken sex or ending up in the doghouse with their parents." I lied. I kind of wish I did get to do this but it wasn't met to happen.

"Cora, look." Derek pointed to the kid, whose name we figured out was Scott. He was dancing before, but now he was stumbling throughout the house. Finally getting to his car, he took off. His date was left there.

"You take care of the girl and leave Scott to me." I told Derek as I followed Scott back to his house. I wasn't the only one. His little friend, Stiles, was on his tail too.

When Stiles arrived at Scott's house, I simply sat on the roof unnoticed and listened to what was going on. What Scott said next surprised me.

"I know who it is, and there isn't just one. It is the Hales. They are werewolves and from what I saw Derek is the one that bit me, and I think they both killed the girl in the woods, but Derek is the leader of the two."

"Scott? Derek is the one who drove Allison from the party," Stiles told him and I smelled the new wave of anger and fear.

That's when everything happened so fast. Scott slamming the door and jumping out of his window, transforming, and letting out a vicious roar. Scott then continued to run on to our property and I had to follow.

As we got closer, I smelled the girl's scent. "Derek, you idiot," I muttered. When I saw the coat hanging from the tree, I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't up for live bait.

"Where is she?" Scott asked, looking around for my brother.

"She's safe," hearing my brother say that isn't what scared me. Hearing him say that in his deep voice right next to me is what made me jump a bit.

"From you," I added when suddenly my brother jumped forward. He and Scott began rolling around and tussling while I just followed. I wasn't going to get into that. Derek is a big boy who can handle himself. I suddenly heard new footsteps. I sniffed and looked over to where they were coming from. Shit! Derek had Scott pinned, but I just wanted Derek out of there. The next thing I heard was Derek saying run and he ran in my direction. When he was by me, I hugged him tightly.

"I was scared that they would have got you," I muttered to my brother.

"Don't worry Cora, this isn't my first full moon," he responded as he released me. Then we watched the attack on Scott. When the head hunter gave the order Derek and I made a silent agreement to help Scott. We sprang into action. Derek took one while I had the other. When the head hunter became distracted by us Derek took the arrow out and we all ran.

"Who were they?" asked Scott when we were finally far enough away. He was clearly out of breath.

"Hunters," Derek replied as I let out a snort at seeing the newbie out of breath so quickly.

"Kind of been hunting us for centuries, if you didn't know," I said with a bit of a bite.

"Us?! You mean yourselves! You did this to me," Scott said pointing at my brother.

Stepping forward, Derek began, "Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can hope? You have been given something most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it," Scott said.

"Oh but just wait you will," I said with a smirk.

"And you will need us if you want to learn how to control it," Derek said. "So you and me Scott, we are brothers now."

"Which also means I'm your sister now, too, Scott." I added from behind as Derek clapped him on the shoulder. Then Derek and I took our leave, back to the house.

"Was that a smart move?" I asked.

"He will help us catch the alpha so, yes. Besides, we don't really have any other choices. Especially with the hunters on the loose," Derek ended, looking up at the full moon. I followed his gaze.

* * *

A/N~ Well there you go, hopefully you all enjoyed it! Hope you review too. Well until next time, bye.


	3. Chapter 2: Second Chance At First Line

A/N~ Thank you for all the readers, reviewers, followers, and favorites out there. :) I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. If you have any questions, suggestions, and/ or concerns just leave a review. Or just review because you want too. And if you feel any characters are OOC or anything sorry.

Disclaimer~ Don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Second Chance At First Line_

We stared at the full moon for a long time. It seemed sad, being our first full moon back in Beacon Hills, and it was just the two of us. At least we used to have a loving family. Abruptly, I let out a laugh.

"What the hell?" Derek asked, turning to look at me.

"It's nothing, really, but looking at the moon and being at the house made me think of one time when we had the whole family here. Remember the reunions? When one of mom's nephews tried to race grandfather?" I say hoping Derek catch on. From the way he seemed to be holding back a laugh I think he did.

"I remember that. Was it Preston or Jason?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was Malikai. That kid was always a cocky bastard," I say as I fall back on to the ground and lying there looking up.

"How could I forget Malikai? I probably broke every single bone in that kids body at least twice. Remember those fights he always challenged me to?" Derek asked not taking his gaze away from the sky.

"You expect me to forget? I was like, 5, but I was always running to get mom because I thought someone would get seriously hurt," I say as I remember the days when we still had family. When full moons meant running with a pack and being free on our property.

"Oh yeah that's right. You're the reason some of my full moons were spent training instead of having fun with the rest of you." Derek said now glaring down at me, which I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Never thought I would miss mom and her… different parenting style," I said not knowing exactly where to look.

"Well if you are saying you miss her training, don't worry we'll be starting up with that soon. We have to if we want to be ready for the alpha and the hunters."

"Not exactly what I meant, but okay. I guess we have to keep up the Hale reputation, and well-" I paused for a minute, not knowing if this was the best time to bring up the next thing that I was thinking about. It was something that bothered me all day. "Derek, how come earlier, when you saw that kid with the buzz cut…why did you go stiff, and uh, why was your smell off?" I said quickly.

For a while it was quiet and I thought maybe I just should have kept my mouth shut when suddenly he did respond, "Don't worry about it. I was just surprised to see those kids on our property." At the end, his heart did a little blip, telling me he lied. Although I was suspicious, I didn't push the subject.

Finally Derek sat beside me and I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. I wasn't cold, but I needed to feel something holding me together, especially tonight when the wolf wants to be set free.

"Shit," Derek muttered.

"What?"

"Our stuff is still in the Camaro."

"That's not a problem we can go get it all and then come back. We are staying here right?"

"We can't just go get the stuff, Cora. Not with hunters out there," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I never let on to how small he makes me feel when he does that, because I knew that is just who Derek is.

"Right…sorry," I say sarcastically.

"It's okay." He said quietly. Since we don't know what kind of hunters we're dealing with, we'll just stay here until morning." Derek said as he rose from the ground and extended his hand to me. I took it, and without another word, we went back inside and found a somewhat sheltered area. We stayed there for the rest of the night.

_Derek's Point of View_

I woke up in the middle of the night for no particular reason, so I decided to get up and go out for a moment. Sneaking past Cora was the hard part. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Looking down at her face, she had a few stray hairs lying around. It was strange. She seemed so... childlike as I watched her. This was one of those moments where my guilt was at its peak. Here is my little sister, who was only eleven when the evil bitch decided to light our home. There was no real chance for her to grow up like we did. For school, she was home schooled online since we left. Maybe it was time for her to return…

I walked into the moonlight. It felt nice to get some air. The house may be open, but there is still a sensation of being trapped at times. Taking in all the scents, and opening my senses, felt nice. I remembered what Cora said earlier. That boy that we saw before, I never thought I would see him again. That kid was still as talkative and hyperactive seeming as he was when I met him. To my luck, it seems that he didn't realize exactly who I was. He smelled more of fear than anything else.

Turning on my heel, I walked back into the house that would hopefully become a home once again.

"Der, what's going on?" Cora asked, raising her head in a still half asleep daze. It had to be around 4 in the morning, so there was no point in waking her properly.

"Nothing. Cora. I, uh, just thought I might have heard something, but it was nothing. Go back to sleep." I said giving her one of those smiles that she says she misses.

"Okay, if you say so." she said sleepily, putting her head back down and curling up. I lay with my back against her's, and fell asleep for a few more hours.

The sun is what woke us both.

"I think it is safe for us to go and get cleaned up now," Cora said, standing and stretching.

"It should be, but even so, we need to lay low. We don't know the type of hunters that are here, whether they abide by the code or not." I said, standing. "And I-I think it would be in our best interest to keep an eye on Scott. The moon may not be full anymore, but it will still have some control over him."

"Right. So that means another day watching the school?" Cora asked me as we walk through the property.

"For now yes," I respond as we quickly reach the end of the trail that leads back to the car.

"Wait, what do you mean for now?" Cora asked me as she stopped for a minute while I continued to walk. There was no point in lying, but right now she didn't need to know the truth.

"You will see, now hurry up." I told her not even turning.

She began walking once again. The silence was nice because we could hear everything on the property, and that in itself is special. Nostalgic, in some ways. At the car, we got out necessities for today. Cora suggested that we might want to use the stream to wash up, since after a while, using public bathrooms may not be the best. I agreed. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that we used a stream to bathe. We took turns. While one bathed, the other stood guard and kept a look out.

"Should we keep the stuff in your car or take it back to the house?" Cora asked me.

"The best thing is to leave it in the car since the police never found the other half of the body. They might still be looking around, and we are trying to keep our presence somewhat secret." I said while we locked everything in the car. Once we both felt everything was secure, we headed to the school's surrounding woods and started the search for Scott. I may have had ulterior motives, but this is for the best. "Hey, stay here and make sure everything is alright." I ordered Cora.

"Since when do I take orders from you? And where are you going?" Cora asked in her snarky way.

"I just want to check something, don't worry about it, I am the older one." I said, smirking as I walk the other way, pretending not to listen to my sister and her not so quiet remarks.

I walked a good enough distance where I hoped Cora wouldn't listen to what I was about to do. Pulling out my cell phone, I began enrolling my sister into Beacon Hills High School. Once that was done, I went back over to where I left Cora.

"What took you so long? School is almost out." Cora hissed.

"Taking care things. So did anything happen?" I asked her as the final bell rang.

"No, besides Scott all upset over that girl that was his date," she said. I noticed her features became all mixed up.

For a moment, I questioned it, then the next thing she asked me threw me for a loop, "When you gave her a ride home, did she…tell you her complete name or anything?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, turning my head to where she was looking. Then I saw him. He was the hunter that was in the woods last night, but he also seemed familiar from somewhere else. I couldn't quite say where, but I knew he did. From there, the girl drove away with her father the hunter, and Cora and I walked closer to the lacrosse field. Listening to the coach made me remember the days I was out there. It was hard, but at the same time good, to remember. Cora was the one who brought me out of those thoughts.

"Derek, look! What the fuck is that kid thinking?" Cora says as we see Scott transforming on the field. Luckily, that Stiles kid is smart enough to get him back into the locker room while everyone else was worrying about the other kid lying on the ground with an injured shoulder. "Should we go help?"

I grabbed Cora by her wrist. She was already getting up when I told her, "No, it looks like it may be taken care of, but go back to the house. I have to take care of this kid; I will meet you there later.

"Fine, but make sure this kid gets the message, because if you don't make him understand, I will." She called to me as she began to run home. I nodded, smirking slightly.

When Scott was alone, I decided to take the chance, even if my cover was blown by his friend. I ran out and pinned him to the wall, grabbing his neck tightly.

"I saw you on the field," I began.

"What are you talking about?!" he gasped out.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me and my sister, about all of us. Then it's not just the hunters after us…it's everyone."

"But…they…didn't…see anything. I swear!"

"And they won't, because if you even to try and play in that game on Saturday, I am going to kill you myself." I said, releasing him before bolting out his door and running back to Cora.

Once there, we made a game plan. Cora still didn't know she would be helping me with this as an... inside job.

"Derek, I know this is out of nowhere, but I am glad we could give Laura a proper burial. I know you guys weren't exactly seeing eye to eye in the end, but still…" Cora didn't continue, but we both knew I understood.

"Cora, she was family. I just wish I could have done that for everyone." I told her, staring at the ground. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go visit Uncle Peter tomorrow?" I ask her as we find our spots on the ground.

"I guess we can, but, uh, I-I don't know. There is something... unsettling." Cora says to me. "Unsettling? I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. She shrugged before lying down. I lay down, thinking of how prominent Cora's anger will be tomorrow when she finds out she has to go to school.

_Next Day: Cora's Point Of View_

"Get up, come on!" Derek woke me up by shaking me roughly.

"What the hell! Is Scott out killing the town? Is the alpha here?" I said, shooting straight up.

"No, but you do have to watch the school today, uh, from the inside." he said, getting up from where he was crouched in front of me.

"What do you mean 'the inside'?" I asked, barely registering what he just told me.

"I mean, you have been out of school for too long and you said you wanted to graduate here, so..." He explained to me.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. That was true, but how could I leave Derek alone all day with the alpha on the loose? Even if he hasn't tried anything yet, it doesn't mean he won't. "You are crazy! I am not leaving you alone!"

"Too bad, I wasn't asking you. Now hurry. We will be safer if someone is in the inside! Besides, someone has to return this," he says in a no-argument tone of voice while handing me the jacket Scott's date was wearing last night.

"Fine, but don't think I am going to do the whole high school thing, and by that, I mean make friends and all that shit!" I growled at him. I dressed in a simple outfit before meeting back up with Derek in the woods. He led me to his Camaro, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What? You aren't showing up on foot." He said with a roll of his eyes. "You want me to give you mom's first day of school speech?" I snorted. "Don't let your temper get to you, or don't do something that would harm us, the secret, or whoever else. And uh, you can handle yourself, but don't get carried away." he said, getting into the driver's seat. I smirked as I reluctantly agreed to get into the passenger side. Inside, I saw a book bag. I turned to Derek with a "what the fuck" look. His only response was a smirk and a shrug before he started the car and drove to the school.

I get out of the car and walk up to the school, wearing dark sunglasses. There were so many different types of smells and feelings, I wondered how a newly bitten handled this type of thing with no training. I walked to the office, which I found after asking a couple of kids. It was after getting everything that I finally realized how lost I was. High school was a very different experience for me. As I began to walk, I bumped into someone.

"Shit, sorry." I said. I looked up to see a tall, tan boy.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you okay?" the boy said, noticing that I wasn't toppled over.

"Yeah, not a problem." I said, trying to get away.

"Are you new here?" he asked as I was walking away. I turned to him uncertainly.

"Actually, yes I am. I am really lost, and I don't really know anyone here." I said, putting on an innocent smile and pushing up my sunglasses.

"Yeah, I can help you out with both." he said while smiling.

"Uh, thanks." I smiled at him. "But just so you know, I have an older brother who will kick your ass if you try anything." I said, partly jokingly, but partly serious. I knew that pulling the big brother card always scared his type away. Surprisingly, he laughs at this.

"Most guys would be scared, but when you are gay those big brother threats, they don't really bother you."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, it is just after the looks I get and the smells- er- the stuff people say, you can never be too careful," I said, listening to the genuine sound of his heartbeat.

"Not a problem. So, uh, you're the new girl everyone's talking about?" he asked as we begin to walk down the hall. "Guess so." I shrugged. He frowned. "Why are they talking about you?" He questioned.

"You don't know who I am at all?" I said in surprise.

"No sorry."

"Oh. I guess that's good, then. It seems that this stupid town has nothing better to do than talk about my family."

Danny chuckled. "Hopefully people warm up to you." He smiled at me as I thanked him. "Here's your classroom." He gestured. "Maybe we can talk at lunch. My name is Danny, by the way." he said, extending his hand.

"Cora." I said simply, returning the hand shake before walking into the class.

So far, I realized I hadn't seen Scott yet, which meant I should probably start looking. I found him eventually and kept a close eye and ear on him. As I reached the cafeteria, I caught sight of Danny and his friends. He introduced me to his best friend, Jackson, and Jackson's seemingly airhead girlfriend, Lydia.

We all ended up sitting at lunch together. Many other kids began to come by, because Danny is apparently 'Mr. Popularity'. Maybe I should have chosen a better friend, if that is even what we are. The only good thing was that I had a clear view of Scott.

"Sorry to tell you, but the other new girl beat you to it." Danny said with a smirk as he gestured to Scott.

"What? Oh, no way. The whole lost puppy isn't my type." I said with a chuckle. "And, uh, the other new girl, isn't her name Allison?" I questioned innocently.

"Yeah, Allison Argent. But good thing you aren't into him, because that kid has something wrong with him. I mean, suddenly this year he becomes great at lacrosse and now he wants to bail on the first game!" Danny exclaimed to me.

"Did you say, Argent?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure."

"I have to go, Danny. I'll see you later." I said, getting up abruptly.

I heard him say something, but I ignored it and went to put the jacket in the Argent girl's locker. As the halls filled again, I saw her open the locker and look at the jacket questioningly. She turned and looked my way, but I didn't move from my hiding spot. Suddenly, the second bell rang, and she grabbed her books. I headed to my class, too.

After class, I saw the town sheriff speaking to the principal in the hallway. I also heard the sheriff's son and Scott talking about Derek and I's involvement. These two idiots. I listened to them talking about me going to school here now.

As the final bell rings, I collect my things and run home to tell Derek what I heard. Right when I entered the house from the back, Scott barged onto our property from the front. When he called to Derek, I was going to go, but my brother headed out instead. He talked with Scott threateningly for a few moments before he came back inside.

"Nice job. You, uh, you don't think he saw anything, do you?" I asked concernedly. Derek knew that I was talking about where we buried Laura. The dirt was still freshly dug up and uneven.

"We'll see, I guess, but at least you were at school to hear that. Anyway, how was your first day?" He asked, me trying to make conversation.

"Okay, I mean, it is school. How amazing can it be?" I snorted. "But, uh, I did make a friend." I said warily.

"I thought you said no friendships?" he said with an eyebrow raise.

"Well, this friend is different. I could get information. Besides, he is the one that told me that girl is an…Argent," I said, spitting the name.

"Wait, he?" Derek asked alertly.

"Calm your shit, he is gay." I smiled at his reaction. "He is the regular goalie we saw on the lacrosse field." I told him. It seemed to calm him down slightly. The big brother thing will never change, especially now.

"Fine, just-just be careful. We can't have any more people sticking their noses where they don't belong." He retorted.

"I know, Der. I am not a little kid." I said with an eye roll. He snorted and muttered something along the lines of, "Yeah right."

"Can we just go buy some food?" I begged him, whining slightly.

"Fine, let's go." he said. We walked up the trail to the car and drove to pick up something to eat.

When we got back, something was off. "Derek, do you smell that?"

"Yeah," He said, frowning. "Do a perimeter run while I check the house."

When I got back to the house, I told him I saw tire tracks that weren't ours, and I caught some different smells. I realized I didn't need to tell him that, when I saw where he was standing. As we looked at the destroyed grave of my big sister, I growled. I somehow knew it had to have been Scott, and maybe his hyper friend. The sheriff's son.

"What does this mean?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

"It means they don't understand as much as they think they do." Derek said.

I don't say or do anything, but we both hear my heartbeat speed up.

_The Next Morning_

We wake up and prepared for what today would bring. Apparently, that meant having my older brother arrested. The cops showed up asking for him, and he surprisingly went willingly. While the sheriff talked to me, saying I had to give a statement and what not, I growled under my breath. They were taking away my brother.

I saw Scott in the distance, leaning on his friend's jeep. I give him a furious glare. The sight of his stupid friend and what he says to my brother in the cop car only adds to my fury.

His father thankfully removed him from the car and sent him away. I only hoped that Stiles would listen to my brother's advice, because if not, I would have to take care of this myself.

"Ms. Hale, we need you to come with us now." the sheriff said with a apologetic smile.

"Um, okay, but can I say bye to my brother? You said you don't know how long this clearing up process will take, so.." I said, looking and sounding as innocent as possible.

"Fine, but someone will have to be with you. I can't really leave you two alone." He said, escorting me to Derek. He just stayed there, watching us with authority.

"Derek, I know you didn't do this. Don't worry, we will get it cleared up, I promise." I said, still playing the part of the heartbroken little sister. I knew he got the message, so he gives one of his own.

"I trust you, Cora." Which means he trusts I won't do anything stupid while he's gone. I nodded slightly.

"I am sorry you two, but Derek has to be taken now, and Cora we need your statement." The sheriff said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

The cop car drove away. I knew that if Scott didn't get the message when my brother said something, it would be my turn. I went to the station and did what was asked of me.

Once released, I followed the scent of Scott's friend Stiles. It led me to a fairly small house.

After making sure his father was gone, I snuck into his room through the window. He was sitting on his bed when I appeared. His eyes widened as he looked up at me. I stomped over to him.

"You better stop your friend from playing!" I said as I grabbed him by his neck.

"Oh, oh God!"

"You better be fucking praying, because now that you have gone after my family, I am taking this very personal!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do? He won't listen!" He yelled back even though he was scared out of his mind. I smirked at him.

"You're smart. Figure something out, because if you don't, I'll have to take care of the problem." I growled threateningly, not letting go.

"What are you talking about? You're lucky we didn't turn you in, too!" he said, gaining courage. Just for effect, I tighten the grip then release a bit. His heart is erratic at this point. I knew his courage wouldn't last long.

"Oh, I am the lucky one? Funny, since you are the one whose neck and life is at my mercy." I said, tightening once more so he knew I meant it. But the truth was, I couldn't do that to anyone's family. Especially since it was just him and his father. I smelled it as soon as I walked in, the two of them, which is all they have. It makes me feel for this boy, since I also lost my mother, but I brushed that aside. I released him after a few moments and began to leave, but not before an added warning.

"I'll be at that game. Just make sure I don't have to intervene." Before he could say anything, I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. I was serious about being at the game to watch Scott. He could ruin everything.

Being at the game was almost making me want to lose control. At first, it was fine, but something began setting Scott McCall off. I looked around and I saw them. Argents. That didn't help my control at all. I put my eyes back on the field to see how much damage control there will be for me. Luckily, I was hidden so there was no chance that the Argents could see me.

At the end of the game, everyone began cheering, and I caught sight of Scott running toward the locker rooms. The Argent Dad and the Argent Girl came running off the bleachers, both looking for Scott. The girl began to head for the locker room. Great. Just as I was about to follow, I heard my name.

"Cora, glad you could make it." Danny said, seeing me. I smiled and went over to him and his friend. He was the kid Scott hurt, Jackson. His girlfriend, Lydia was not far behind. I tried to smile and chat politely, even though I was jumping out of my skin. "Where is Allison?" Danny asked.

"Going after McCall, I think." Jackson snorted. "What the hell was he on tonight?" He asked, turning to Danny.

"Who knows," He shrugged.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D made me the happiest person in the world.

"I have to go, but see you Monday. Great game to the both of you," I said, walking away as I answered my phone. "Derek?"

"Yeah it's me. The body was identified as an animal killing, so I was let free." He explained. I absorbed the information while I tried to block out the outside noise.

"So we continue looking for the killer, and then what? Oh, and by the way, I think someone is on to Scott being different." I said quietly, not sure who else was listening.

"Well then, it's a good thing that you are on the inside, isn't it?" he said as if saying 'I told you so'.

"Did I mention my new friend is also best friends with the person in question? That will make it easier to keep an eye on him." I said.

"Who is it, anyway?" He asked with curiosity.

"The person that McCall injured yesterday, Jackson Whittemore." I said before hanging up so that Derek knew I was on my way home. At least I knew what I was going to do on Monday, now.

* * *

A/N~ Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also special thanks to my amazing beta who make this story the best possible. DerekHaleHeart, you are the best! So until next time lovelies. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. :)


	4. Chapter 3: Pack Mentality

_A/N~_ Sorry for the long wait everyone. But still thank you for reading this still. Never thought this story would actually be read like it is. Thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. And thank you to all of you reading.

Disclaimer~ Still don't own Teen Wolf

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Pack Mentality**_

Even though deep down inside I knew that Derek would be released, I couldn't help this euphoria that I felt as I ran back to the house. I continued to take caution, though, because with werewolf hunters as well as a rabid alpha running amok, these woods weren't the safest place. Sooner than I expected, the house came into my view. Standing in front of it was Derek, hands in his pockets, and scowl present on his face. I walked up to him with a half-smile, giving him a short hug.

"They know the body is Laura's," He said, releasing me.

"So what are they going to do?" I asked as I sat on the porch step. Derek took a seat beside me but continued to look straight ahead.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know they told me that they found animal hair on her body, which helped prove my innocence. The wolf hair definitely shocked them, but I think we're safe." He said the final part with a sigh.

"Well, how safe can we really be? I mean, look at Scott. Zero control and you know soon enough this alpha is going to go after him. He'll try to add Scott to his pack." I said as I felt the heaviness of the words.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe if the alpha goes after Scott, we can use that to our advantage to get Scott to join us." Derek said, looking over at me.

"I still don't trust him," I mumbled. "Stupid kid."

"You don't have to. Just trust me," he said as he stood up. "By the way, keep an eye on Jackson. You're right. He may be starting to know more." Ending with that, he went back inside. I stayed out a bit longer, just staring ahead. I was about to go inside when I started to get this feeling, this presence. The property wasn't as solitary as we thought. Alpha or hunter, I didn't know. But as soon as the feeling came, it left. I turned and went back inside. Tonight was just a time to rest, not worry.

_The Next Day_

I loved living in our old house, and the sense of home and family that comes with it. But sometimes it hurts being here when so many moments and so many memories are flying through the air. Those are some things I'd never get back. I turned over and realized Derek was gone. Getting up, I began to walk around. There was no scent of him present. I decided I may as well change and go to the stream to wash up. After all, today we were going to the hospital to visit Peter again.

Getting back to the house, I saw Derek was back.

"Where were you?" He glared.

"Wet hair, clean clothes, where do you think I have been?" I said glaring right back.

"Okay. I went on a perimeter run and you weren't here," He said with a tone of annoyance.

"Well, I was fine," I say coolly. "Happy?"

"Definitely," He said sarcastically. "Now let's go."

"Go where?" I said, following him.

"Do you want food or not?" Was his only response as he continued forward. I followed all the way to the car. Once there, I got in and Derek drove for a while. We finally reached an old diner. The place looked like one of those local places that not many people go to. I didn't say anything, but I smelt the food coming from the place, and it smelled good, actually.

We walked inside, getting a booth and sitting down. A perky looking waitress came up and started flirting, or trying to flirt, with my brother as she took our order.

"What can I get you?" she asked batting her eyelashes and taking out her notepad.

"I want black coffee, and for my sister, uh-" He said, pointing to me.

"I will have the same," I said, not caring that the waitress didn't even look my way. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing distance, I let out a partial laugh.

"What?" he asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Just nothing important," I said, brushing it off. "So are we going to go see Peter today?"

"Even if he doesn't respond, he is still alive. I feel like it would make him happy if we did," Derek answered as if he had read my mind. Truth be told, something just didn't feel right about Uncle Peter, but I knew how Derek felt about it, so I put up a front. That is something that must run in the family, because since the fire, Derek puts up fronts all too well.

"Alright, here are those coffees. Now what else can I bring?" The waitress came back, still not taking her eyes off my brother. Personally, this was hilarious, but I knew for Derek it was just annoying.

"Can I just get a short stack of pancakes?" I said simply.

"Omelet with bacon and cheese." Derek said as the waitress took our menus.

"How much you wanna bet she is going to try and slip you her number?" I asked as I grabbed my mug. The smell of strong coffee filled my nose. Sometimes, a strong cup of coffee is just what I needed.

"It will go straight in the trash." Derek muttered, grabbing his own mug and taking a drink. That made me roll my eyes, but I didn't say anything. I knew how that could be a difficult subject. I began to sip my own coffee, taking everything in. After so many years together Derek and I would automatically fall into these comfortable silences.

Time didn't seem to slow down or anything, but before I knew it, the food was there. I ate my pancakes and Derek ate his omelet. The waitress came back a while later with the bill, along with a few added numbers on the back. This time I couldn't hide the small chuckle and smirk. Derek scoffed and paid for the meal and then we left. My brother, being as tactful as usual, just left the bill and number on the table with the money.

While walking back into his Camaro, I broke the silence, "You know, you could at least make them think they have a chance by taking the number."

"Why get there hopes up?" he said, turning on to the main road that would take us to the hospital. I couldn't argue there. Facing the road once again, silence fell and this time it wasn't that comfortable. It didn't feel right because of where we were going. Uncle Peter. Honestly, I never got to know him that well when I was young, but he didn't try to get to know me either. Now, going back, I feel something off about him. It might just be paranoia, or it might be something more. Derek was the one that decided to break the silence.

"I forgot to tell you, I got us new phones." Derek said, taking the final turn into the parking lot. "Here." He handed me a new cell phone.

I took my phone and put it in my pocket. I was not exactly going to focus on a new cell phone right now. We walked up the stairs to the unit that Uncle Peter was being kept. Derek signed us both in, and we walked to his room. We knocked gently on his door, causing a nurse to come out. It was the same one that we saw the other day.

"Oh, you are back. That's good. I know he will enjoy the company." She said as she walks past us. I could help but shiver. Something about her didn't smell right. It didn't feel right.

"Peter," Derek began nervously. "There is a new-" He looked at the door and I realized it was still open. I took this as my cue and closed the door.

"Alpha. There is a new alpha, Peter. He is killing and turning people who have no idea what is going on. A boy was turned the other night. How can I stop him?" There was a long pause. Peter said nothing. He didn't move, or blink, or give us any kind of sign that he even knew we were there.

"Uncle Peter," I finally decided to speak. "If you know anything we can do or can help us, give us a sign, please."

We sat there and all that was heard was outside noise. Heartbeats, footsteps, the ticking clock, beeping machines, but no sign from Peter. This seemed like an impossible mission, getting information from a comatose man. No amount of healing would bring him out of this, but Derek still stayed there, watching and waiting.

"Derek, look at him. We might as well, talk to a fucking wall. He probably doesn't even know it is us."

"Cora, you don't know that. If the only chance we have comes from him then we are going to fucking try!" Derek tells me, flashing those piercing ice blue eyes.

"Okay, well until we get some response, _please_ tell me what the hell we are supposed to do?" I asked him with a roll of my eyes.

"We take everything we were taught and use it now. The way we were always trained to. Follow your instincts and think through situations logically and calmly," He said, turning back to our uncle.

For a while longer, we sat in silence taking in the sounds. The sun began to set when the suspicious redheaded nurse knocked. Was she the only one who worked here, or what?

"Thanks for the visit, but it is time to leave." she said coldly, practically pushing us out the door and closing it behind her.

Derek and I exchanged a glance before going back to his Camaro. "So are we off duty tonight?" I ask realizing we hadn't even checked on McCall today.

"No, we aren't watching him as much as we are watching the surrounding area. We don't know what the alpha will try with Scott. Probably a 'pack bonding'," Derek said to me. The killing of another, be it animal or human. Although, killing a human is a rather barbaric pack bonding.

"Right, but do you actually think we'll be able to take on an alpha _and _a beta?" I asked as Derek continued towards the trail.

"Maybe if we get the beta on our side. Help him fight the alpha's call, I mean." he said, parking his car. I nodded in agreement.

"School is going to be great with no sleep." I said annoyedly as I got out of the car.

"That sucks." He muttered. I smelled the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes angrily. That meant that no matter what, school tomorrow. Maybe I could find someone to do my work in class while I caught up on some sleep.

_Hours Later_

We had been running around for hours, and found nothing. I was taking one final run by the school when I saw something. I smelled human. And wolf. There was a dark, shadowy figure dragging another onto one of the school buses. It was the alpha. The body he was carrying was a human body, still very much alive, and yelling in fear. I wanted to help the man being mauled by the alpha, but I knew going up against him would only get me killed.

Suddenly, I caught the scent of yet another wolf. I turned around, and saw Scott going onto the bus. The alpha called him. They were going to kill this man together.

I heard yelling from inside, but didn't actually see anything. All I knew, was that Scott wasn't joining in. He was fighting the pull of the alpha. I never heard of a new beta having such power. It was amazing, seeing him run away. He was fully turned, which meant he wouldn't remember it tomorrow, and didn't really know what he was doing. But at least he had that power. It amazed me, the way he ran from the bus, away from the alpha's calls.

I got back to the house as quickly as I possibly could. Derek was there waiting up for me. "Any news?" He asked quietly from a dark corner. "You have no idea." I said, out of breath before filling him in on everything that I had seen.

_Morning_

I had gotten 4 hours of sleep, which wasn't all that bad. Derek drove me to school, but told me to give him any more information as soon as I had any. I nodded my head before walking inside the school.

"Cora!" I looked to see Danny running up the hall.

"Oh hey Danny," I said with a tired smile.

"Hey. I was going to ask you yesterday if you wanted to get together and go over homework, but I realized I never gave you my number," He said in a friendly manner.

I had forgotten all about school, and homework, and Danny for that matter, over the weekend, "Thanks Danny, but I am not actually going to turn anything in today. I mean, since I was home schooled I am a little behind."

"I can always help you catch up." He said with a sincere smile. "Here." He said, handing me his phone. I guess there is no real way to avoid this, so I typed my number into his phone. I soon see McCall and his friend walk in so I take my chance.

"Hey Danny, I'll meet you at lunch. I have to do something really fast," I said to him.

"Oh yeah go ahead. I need to get to the library anyway," he says as he began to walk the other direction. I follow the two and hearing their conversation I take my chance.

"Hey McCall, I need to talk to you." I said as I walked up to them. "Just you." I added, sending his friend a glare.

"Damn, why can't you and your psycho brother leave us alone," Stiles whined. I shot him a glare.

"Give us a second Stiles." Scott said to him. He huffed and walked down the hall, looking over his shoulder a few times before disappearing.

I decided there was no point in dancing around the subject. "You need help, and Derek and I can help you. You are new to this, Scott. Derek and I were born into it. This is our offer, so think it over," With that said and done I walk down the hallway.

I heard him talking with Stiles again as they walked down the halls. He really didn't remember anything from last night. His talking about some dream with Allison. He thought it had happened in real life. He thought he killed his girlfriend. I spied on him and his friend, watching his panicked state. He looked as if he was about to shift, until suddenly he bumped into her.

The relief I smelled was almost overwhelming for me. He really did love her, which would make it all the more complicated when she would decide to take up the family business and lodge an arrow in his throat.

During chemistry, I was nodding off. I had actually lied to Danny about the falling behind thing. Truth be told, when Derek and Laura home schooled me, I was way ahead. They said it was easier that way.

Scott and his annoying friend were talking in front of me about the attack on the bus. The two wouldn't shut up until the teacher finally broke it up. I was happy, until he relocated the annoying one right next to me. When he sat down, I caught a strange, but somehow familiar scent. I knew this smell. But from where? I didn't notice it that day in the woods when I met him, but now that he was so close, I really smelled it. Those thoughts were interrupted by a girl yelling that they found something. Everyone stood up from their chairs to look out the window. It was the body of the man last night, still alive. Thanks to Scott, actually. McCall's control and heart saved that man's life.

I looked at his expression. He watched the man with worried eyes. I knew he thought he did it. But I didn't correct him. His need to know if he was the one who attacked that man may just lead him to me and Derek. I sent my brother a quick text to alert him.

_**Plan in motion. Last night's events may be working to our advantage.**_

Classes continued, even with the finding of the body. Soon, lunch rolled around, and I was deciding what to do when Danny came over.

"You coming, Cora?" Danny asked. I saw why everyone loved that kid. He was just so damn nice and polite.

"Sure, but I am not all that hungry." I said as we headed to the table. Waiting for us was none other than the airhead Lydia with her douche boyfriend Jackson, the Argent, and McCall with his friend. I sat between Danny and Stilinski uncomfortably. There were others, but I didn't care about them. Stiles was showing everyone information about the attack on his phone. Nobody seemed really _that _interested.

After a couple of minutes, the group across started to talk about a little group date. While everyone was involved in talking about that, I texted Derek the news and everything I found out.

I saw Scott and Stiles walking down the hallway, talking about miniscule, unimportant things. Taking a quick chance, I brushed by Scott saying, "Don't forget the offer, Scott."

Walking away I could help but laugh when his friend decided to yell something about being attractive to gay guys. Danny didn't really not like anyone. I found this out just by talking to him. Some people could just be extremely annoying, and Stilinski was one case.

I ran, on foot, to the house. Derek was upstairs. I could smell him.

"Derek, I did as much as I could. Now can I nap?" I asked, realizing now just how tired I was.

"Go ahead. I can patrol on my own. Just do your homework later." He added the last part as an afterthought. I just nodded and laid down, falling into a blissful sleep.

Point Of View Switch: Derek

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of a car pulling on to the property. My sister didn't stir, but I went to look out the broken window. The car belonged to a local officer, and he had a canine with him. Making out the conversation he was having with the man on the other side of the walkie-talkie, I knew the man was beyond scared. This should be a simple enough problem to fix. I focused on the dog in the back of the vehicle. The man reeked of fear while his dog barked at me. That only helped his heart race faster than it was already. The man looked frantically around until leaving. I was about to leave, when the next figure surprised me. None other than Scott McCall, coming for help. Cora must have been convincing. There was no reason to wake her, though. I went to take care of McCall.

I took one last look to make sure she was asleep before going downstairs, closing the door behind me. I didn't want this conversation to wake her. He began to ramble on about the arrest, and some dream, but then I began to see more clearly.

"You think you attacked the driver." I said as more of a statement than a question. This boy honestly thought he was becoming a monster. A killer. A small part of me is sympathetic, but another, not so much.

This boy came here asking for the truth, and although the answers may be hard to hear, he had to know exactly what was happening. Or at least what was important. His scent was mixed with fear, worry, apprehension, and overall confusion. I watched him as he tried to remember. I sighed in defeat.

"My sister and I were born, Scott, not bitten. We have a grip on ourselves when we shift. We can control it and remember. I can help you remember, but it comes with a price." I said to him. He looks up with confusion.

"What price?" He asked.

"You'll find out. Now I'll help you. Go back to the bus. Touch it, remember it. Let yourself experience it."

"This will work? I'll remember?" He asked, not sure. I could tell he wasn't worried for the bus driver as much as he was about the girl. The Argent girl.

"Let yourself, and you will." I said to him as I began to walk back inside, leaving him on the porch to think it over. Finally, he walked away. I went out into the forest to patrol the area, making sure the alpha was gone.

When I came back, Cora was finally up and doing her homework. I smirked. "Listening to me for once?" I asked, setting the food in front of her and myself. I had stopped by the gas station on the way back.

"Well, you signed me up for this so I might as well play along." She said with a roll of her eyes, grabbing a burger.

"Listen, I am giving you the night off tonight. Stay here while I go do something." I told her. I noticed a protest starting to form, so I interrupted it. "I have to check on Scott. He came here while you were asleep. I want to see if he did what I told him to do."

"Fine," She grumbled reluctantly. "But Der, be careful, okay?"

"Always. Now eat and finish your homework." I ordered her, trying to act like mom had when I was in high school. With an eye roll, Cora ate and then did her homework. By the time she was done, I had to leave. I told her to do a perimeter run if she wanted to feel safer, but I should be back before morning.

I went to the school to see if Scott did as I said. I saw the old, beat up jeep pulled up in front of the fence as he and his friend got out. That boy, why can't I get over seeing him? He doesn't remember me, but every time I see him, I realize the impact he had on me. When they argued about some super hero reference that Stiles made, I realized that he never knew he had been the Batman that day. That day.

As Scott went through the bus scene again, I just watched. Suddenly, police lights flashed, and Stiles was honking to get Scott out of there.

When they were gone, I took my own leave.

I got home to see that Cora was now back asleep, and everything was done. I could tell she went on the perimeter run, too. I decided that tomorrow, I had to continue on my own duty.

_Next Morning_

Cora woke up and went to school. After dropping her off, I went to the hospital to see our uncle again. I was with him all day, but there was no change. No response from him. I was beginning to think maybe Cora was right and these hospital visits were a waste of time. As I left, I caught the scent of the same blood that was on the bus. The bus driver was here.

I picked Cora up from school and we drove home. "The gas is getting low." I murmured to her.

"Then fill it up. Not like we don't have the funds for it." she said as she read a book that was apparently part of an English assignment. I pulled up into to the nearest gas station.

Cora was right. Neither of us needed a job because of all the insurance and inheritances that were left in our names. Not to mention the wills. Our parents always had them ready, never knowing when something could happen.

I got out of the car while Cora stayed inside. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of mine. I did think anything of it until another on pulled up in back of me, blocking us in. Cora immediately got out of the car, sensing something was wrong. My face hardened as Chris Argent got out of the car, along with some of his other goons.

He spoke so normally, as if we were catching up on old times. Only now, talking about my car but I knew the whole time what he was referring to. Our family. Our dead family. When he made a comment about us not having much family, Cora stepped in.

"I think everybody knows the cause of that, huh, Chris?"

I curled my hand in a tight fist instead of having an outburst like Cora.

After talking threateningly to us for a few more moments, he began to leave. "You forgot to check the oil." I muttered to him.

"Derek!" Cora whisper-scolded to me.

Chris simply smiled. "Check the man's oil." He said. His goon went up with a bat, smashing the driver's side window.

"Looks okay to me." He chuckled. They walked into their cars, driving away,

We drove back to our house as well. In the car, I explained to Cora what happened with the bus driver. He had died in the hospital. Cora sighed. "You know now that Scott will be paying us a visit."

I nodded my head. "Yes I know."

"I want to be awake when you talk to him this time." She told me when we got inside the house. We had just made it upstairs when he came bursting through the door. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic entrance.

"Leave, Scott." Cora said in a deep, frightening voice.

"Where the hell is Derek? I know what he did!" Scott's hoarse voice hit our ears.

"I didn't do anything."

"Your sister being killed after you two show up. Don't tell me that was some coincidence!"

"Our sister was missing!" Cora yelled. I can tell she was getting angry.

"We came looking for her." I said, trying to calm Cora down.

"You found her." He said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Now it was my turn to be angry.

"We found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch us," I said angrily, trying to calm my anger quickly to avoid losing control.

"I think you both are killers! You killed Laura and the driver! And I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff." He said as he finishes ascending the stairs. I was going to make the descend much quicker. When his back was turned, I grabbed him and threw him roughly down the stairs. As he rolled down, Cora came beside me, just observing. She knows what fights are worth it and which aren't. I continue with what I had started.

We saw him shift, and I smirked. I was the more experienced fighter. He had no chance of winning. Trying to teach me a lesson, he threw me through the wall. Not a smart move. "That was cute." I said, removing my jacket and shifting. Scott tried to go for Cora, but she simply jumped out of the way. She knew that since he attacked me first, it was my fight. Just as he was about to go for her again, I let out a roar. He turned and ran right toward me. His inexperience made this fight almost childish. I faintly remembered the sparing matches with my cousins that I would always win.

Scott began to get a few blows in, but not enough for him to have the upper hand. I returned the painful hits to him. That still didn't make him stand down. I had him by the throat as Cora spoke about being bored from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes before slamming Scott's body onto the ground with power. I slammed it a few more times before he came back to his senses.

Cora came over to us, carrying my jacket as I spoke to Scott.

"Neither of us killed him. Not you, or me, or Cora." I said to him. He didn't seem to fully understand.

"Well thanks to you Derek, my life is fucking ruined!" Scott roared stepping up to me.

"I didn't ruin anything." I said with force.

"You're the one who bit me!" He yelled with confidence.

"No, I'm not." I said, looking right at him.

"You did?" He asked Cora incredulously.

"Neither of us did." She said, handing my jacket over to me. I put it on, still eyeing him. He touched where the slashes were just moments ago, looking like he is going to faint. The boy sat down, putting the pieces together.

He suddenly realized. "There's another one?" He asked, eyes wide.

"It's called an alpha." Cora said to him. "It's the strongest and can be the most rabid out of all of us."

"What does it want? Why is it going after all of those people?" He asked her. She looked at the ground.

"It's you the alpha is after." I told him. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Why-" He began.

"Shhh," Cora said abruptly.

"What?" Scott asked, still trying to take it all in.

"Listen. You both can hear it, right?" she asked as I listened. The faint sound of rustling and breathing. Someone, or something was watching us.

"Cora, you and I need to take Scott home." I said, ushering her toward the front door. "I'll just take him home." She said with a shrug. I shook my head furiously. "No one is safe alone. You know that." I told her sternly.

She finally nodded in agreement. As we started walking away, I heard her whisper something to Scott from behind me.

"If you don't want to get yourself or anyone else hurt, then listen to my brother." she told him honestly. He didn't answer, but I heard his heartbeat pick up.

We arrived at Scott's house after a while. Once we were positive he would be safe tonight, we went back to our own house.

* * *

A/N~ Well there you go. I hope i can make a quicker update next time. Please continue to review. Also I can't ever stop thanking my awesome beta reader, DerekHaleHeart. They are the best beta reader anyone could ask for! Bye until next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Looking In

A/N~ I am sorry updates are going to be farther apart with school and all but there will still be updates I promise :) At least once a month I hope. I hope you all to continue to like the story. Like always questions, comments, suggestions, or anything else either pm or review. Or just review because you want :) Either way here is the story.

Disclaimer~ I don't own Teen Wolf and if I did it would be on way sooner than January 6!

* * *

Chapter 4:Looking In: Derek's POV

"Go to bed, Cora." I said as soon as we step in the house.

She looked at me questioningly. "You have got to kidding Der. After what we heard tonight, you expect me to sleep? We have to be on alert or something." She said incredulously.

"No, _we_ don't. You have school tomorrow and need sleep. I, on the other hand, don't." I pointed out, crossing my arms while looking at her.

Cora scoffed. "I don't need sleep." She tried to protest, but I put my hand up. Even without the heightened senses I could tell she was tired.

"I am not asking you, Cora. I am telling you. You do what I say. Now, sleep." I demanded in a way I hoped would get my point across. She must have been more tired than I thought, or knew that I would not let her stay awake with me tonight. She lay down, but I noticed she couldn't quite get in to a peaceful sleep.

Ever since we were little, we would never sleep alone. Even if it was something with another pack members scent, it is a comforting feeling to know that pack is near. I did the only thing I could think of, and took my jacket off. I gently covered her shivering body with it. She seemed to relax more and began to fall into a deep sleep. It brought me peace of mind knowing that Cora was finally relaxing. She goes through too much, and she's only 17 years old.

Keeping my sister safe had always been a priority of mine. Since we were younger, I always had a special connection with Cora. Now, more than ever, I promised myself I'd keep her safe.

I did a couple of perimeter runs to be sure that nothing was trying to sneak up on us. Right when I got back to the house, I saw Cora stirring awake.

"Derek, I have 30 minutes until school. You need to sleep, now. You look exhausted," Cora demanded of me. I wanted to argue with her, but that would be pointless. Arguing with either of my sisters was like trying to argue with my mother; impossible to win.

"Fine. Thank you." I mumbled, heading upstairs.

Point of View Switch: Cora

Watching Derek walk upstairs made me feel somewhat guilty for sleeping last night, but then again, he was the reason I even had school, so I brushed the feeling away. I walked out of the doorway, but checked my cell phone first to see exactly how long I had until school. If I ran, I might be able to pick up a granola bar or something on the way.

After picking up a banana and a granola bar at the store, I headed to school. There, I meet up with Danny as I kept a close eye on McCall. As I watched Danny walk by me, talking to Jackson, I suddenly realized that he had been so nice to me, and had tried to get to know me, but I haven't done the same. I figured that one friend wouldn't kill me.

"Hey Danny." I said as he walked by.

"Oh Cora, I didn't see you earlier." He said as he broke away from Jackson. I couldn't help but notice the look that the co-captain gave. It lasted a second, but with my senses a second is all I needed.

"So... Your best friend?" I asked turning to my locker as I heard the pickup in heart rate.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked me, and I catch a hint of embarrassment.

"You like him, don't you?" I questioned him with a small smile, getting the books from my locker.

"Come on Cora, that is ridiculous." He mumbled, trying to play it off. That time, his embarrassment was obvious.

"No worries. We're friends, and friends keep secrets." I shrugged as he opened his locker.

"Yeah, well, he's my best friend. I can't tell him." Danny sighed. I couldn't help but feel pity for my friend. He liked a guy that wouldn't even turn his way to see him as more than a friend. Seeing Jackson with Lydia is one thing, but hearing their whispers and the smells are enough for me to know that they are in love.

"Whatever you see in him must be good, considering the guy is a total jack-ass." I muttered.

"Ehh, I guess after knowing him for so long, you can kind of see past it." Danny explained. "He's not always like that. There is more to him."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take your word for it." I said with a grin. With that, the bell rang. I couldn't help but wince at the sudden loud noise. It can take some getting use to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw McCall do the same, but his was more obvious. Of course he had his little girlfriend with him. I thought about how they'd cope with each other once they found out the truth about the other. Something to ponder.

"Speaking of feelings, do you have something for Scott?" Danny asks me as we walk to our class.

"Oh, ha, no." I told him, rolling my eyes as we sat down at our seats. Truth was I couldn't stand the shit McCall was putting us through. Danny laughed and I realized I was really actually glad to have a real friend. It is nice having my brother, but it is also nice to have someone to talk to that is my age. Someone I can really relate to.

When Jackson showed up, Danny started to talk to him, and I just sat there while waiting for the class to begin. I could help getting bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I am telling it has to be roids. There is no other fucking way for McCall to have gotten that good that fast." Jackson whispered heatedly, obviously extremely jealous and if he only knew what McCall really had going thought his system.

"Jackson give it a rest. Maybe McCall actually got better by practicing since the end of last season." Danny reasoned.

"No way. Not McCall." Jackson muttered, bringing his attention back to his desk.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I went to lunch and then attended to rest of my classes.

When I arrived back home, I realized Derek was not there. I checked my phone. I had been home for nearly an hour and still hadn't heard anything from him. I decided to go on a walk.

It started as an even walk, but gradually turned into a run. I had to let myself be somewhat free, and feeling the wind blowing against my face brought me one step closer to that. Suddenly, a text appeared on my phone. I checked my phone, seeing that it was Derek.

_Sorry, I'm still with Peter. Might be home soon. Make your own dinner._

I responded with another text.

_Alright, thanks. I'm just out running right now._

Just as I sent the text, I made a sudden realization. Derek wasn't with me. Which meant I was by myself. Which meant I could try to figure things out alone. My legs began to carry me somewhere without my brain's consent. As I arrived at my destination, I wasn't all that surprised. I approached his house, carefully climbing into the open window. I landed in the room with a perfect roll and stood up to face the buzzcut kid.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at the sight of me. It was obvious that he was alone; even if I couldn't smell it, I would have known by his scream. I didn't think he would've screamed like that if his father was home.

"Shut up! Do you want your whole neighborhood to hear?" I demanded as I covered his mouth with my hand before pushing him roughly up against the wall.

He looked me straight in the eye and shook his head no carefully.

"Alright. I am here for some answers, and you will answer them honestly, okay?" I asked lowly, not yet releasing him. He nodded quickly, eyes wide in fear.

"Good. And I'll know if you lie." I growled, letting my eyes flash amber to give him the message. He nodded once again, and I slowly uncovered his mouth.

"I don't think werewolves understand how delicate we humans are! I mean come on, I could have had a heart attack, or-" He stopped his words as I growled lowly at him in annoyance.

"Good. Now first of all, that day when you saw us in the woods, for a split second I smelled realization. As if knew either me and Derek, or just Derek from before. And not from the news. I mean actually _know_."

The boy, Stiles, took a deep breath before answering. "Yes," He began. "Derek…I met Derek once. A long time ago."

I furrowed my brows. "How? When?" I questioned him curiously.

"How many questions will there be exactly, because I still have homework, and my dad with be home soon, so..." He babbled as if he wants to avoid this whole situation, but now my curiosity was only peaked.

"Just a few more. Stiles, just answer these questions. Please." I begged. His eyebrows raised.

"Did you actually say please?!" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Answer my questions." I growled once again. With a shrug, he began his story.

"Alright and so that fire…" I cringed at his casual use of the word. "My dad was called. He had to go to the hospital to do some business stuff, and he had to take me because he didn't want to bother anyone to watch me. It was after my mother died." Stiles paused for a moment, obviously saddened by the thought of his mom.

"So I was there, in the hospital. My dad told me to stay in this one area. I had a blanket that I had wrapped around me. I always had it and still do. Anyway, I was nodding off when I heard footsteps. I look up and saw an older teenage kid. The area I was at had chairs, so I told him to come sit down. He honest to God looked terrible, as if he had seen a ghost or something. He didn't talk to me at all at first and I thought he would just walk off, but then I told him he looked liked he needed to get something off his chest. For some unknown reason, he sat down. Believe it or not, your sourwolf of a brother opened up. He told me a fire killed everyone he loved except his two sisters, and his uncle. But now, his uncle was in a coma and it was all his fault. I asked how it was his fault but he just kept shaking his head and saying it was his fault. Then his eyes started watering a little bit and he put his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but it was probably the closest Derek could get to it," hearing that honestly made my heartache a bit.

"So, I went over to him and covered him with my blanket. He wanted to refuse and was going to push it off, but I told him my mom would always tell me to wrap myself in it and it would take the pain away. I think he did it just to please me, but he did. Then after a while he said thank you and got up, but not before I asked his name. He just said Derek, and continued walking. That day in the woods when I saw you two…" He ended his story, and I knew what he meant at the end.

I stared at the ground, trying to comprehend the story. My eyes were wide as I frowned. "That makes sense." I breathed quietly. I was about to leave, but suddenly decided to ask one more thing. "Stiles," I began, trying to keep things light.

"What now?" Stiles asked, seemingly annoyed, but at the same time, not.

"Your heart…Certain times your heart did these weird little blips, I guess you could say. Not 'lie blips', but something else. Like when you saw Derek..." I lifted my eyebrows, trying to explain what I was getting at.

"I-I don't know. What, is this an interrogation?" Stiles demanded, getting overly defensive and angry, and reeking of embarrassment.

I sighed. "You know, Stiles, having a crush on my brother isn't a crime." I said with a simple shrug.

"What the hell?-me and?-no-that …Is it really that obvious?" He mumbled, trying to hide his blush. I bit my lip sympathetically.

"To a human, no. To a guy werewolf, still no, but to a girl werewolf, oh yeah." I smirked. Despite my cold exterior toward some people, I honestly thought Stiles' little crush was cute and that kid he kind of grows on you even if he can be annoying.

"Please don't tell anyone." Stiles muttered quickly, blushing again.

I shook my head. "Not planning on it." I told him as I was about to leave.

"Cora... Does this make us friends?" He asked hopefully. I turned around from where I was perched on the window sill.

"Uh, yeah sure." I frowned, jumping down right as I hear his dad's cruiser come down the street. I thought for a moment and realized maybe having that kid as a friend wouldn't be so bad. Realizing I still hadn't eaten, I shot Danny a quick text.

_Hey Danny, want to get dinner and do homework?_

Then I receive two new texts. One is from Danny, saying 'sure thing' and that I could head over to his place whenever. The other was from Derek.

_Cora, she is back and I have to investigate it. Be careful tonight, please! I love you and see you later._

I read that at least 10 times, not quite believing it. Derek couldn't face her alone, but I knew I may be more harm than good, so I went to Danny's. We ate a lot of food, and half-heartedly studied for a quiz. As we finished up, I bid Danny goodbye and left his house.

If Derek was right, and Kate Argent is back, he and I would have to stick together more than ever, now. She was a lethal and dangerous woman, and she is the reason my family is dead, and we aren't going to make the same mistake twice with her, especially not Derek.

* * *

A/N~ Sorry that it was more of a filler but I wanted to give some more into the past and kind of build up to the rest of the story I hope you all continue to read and I get a few reviews. Well until next good bye thanks all for reading and a special thanks to the best beta ever DerekHaleHeart! :)


End file.
